Batman: A Lethal World
by backbreakingmetal
Summary: A new figure has arrived in Gotham to fight crime. But unlike Batman, this figure is not afraid of lethal force. What will Batman do to stop him? Can Batman stop him? Please read and review.
1. A Lethal Rising

I don't own the rights to Batman, but love the comic. This is the first Batman story I ever tried to write. I don't know if it's any good, but hey, you tell me.

* * *

Rain slowly came down from the sky, covering the city of Gotham in a misty haze. Steam slowly rose up from manhole covers and sewer grates. The occasional car slowly moved through the dark city streets. Building rose high into the sky, the graffiti on the walls occasionally illuminated by a flash of lightning. A figure stood on the ledge of one of the buildings, hidden in the shadows, his dark eyes scanning the city around him. The mask over his face showed no expression as the water ran over it and dripped off.

Three figures slowly walked out of an alley and slowly made their way down the street, two staying behind the one in front. All three wore dark trench coats and wide brim hats. A truck slowly rumbled out of the alley behind them and closely followed. The figure in front came to a stop and stared at the building they stood in front of. The Double Deuce Diamond Exchange. The figure reached into his overcoat, pulling something out, rubbing it in his hand. The figure finally flipped the object into the air. It glittered in the streetlight overhead as it spun in the air before falling back into the man's hand. Two Face opened his palm, revealing the scratched up coin lying in it's center.

"Do it."

The two figure behind him ran forward, dropping a small case at the front door to the diamond exchange. The two men ran as Two Face slowly stepped back. The explosion shook the ground, it's billow of flame lighting up the night sky, debris showering up into the air.

The figure on the ledge spun his head and watched as the flames peaked up over the buildings. It was close. Instantly the figure leapt off the ledge catching onto the railing of a fire escape and flipping backward down into the alley below, then sprinted, running to the explosion.

The truck screeched it's wheels as it roared forward, then slid to a stop, it's rear to the front of the now demolished entrance of the building. The back of the truck opened and out jumped two more men, each carrying duffel bags. They joined the two other henchmen running through the flaming debris into the exchange. Two Face turned to the driver.

"Keep an eye out, Gibbs. Especially for any trouble of the pointy-eared kind."

The driver shook his head and lifted the sawed off shotgun from his lap, holding it at the ready. Two Face reached into either side of his jacket, pulling two pistols, then slowly stepped through the massive hole in the wall and watched as his men smashed into glass cases, removing the diamonds and jewelry from inside.

Gibbs slowly shifted in his seat, gripping the shotgun with white knuckles. Nervously he looked up and down the street, glancing at the rooftops, hoping not to find a dark, shadowy figure in a cape staring back at him. The truck suddenly rocked, a thud echoing into the cab. Someone had jumped onto the truck. Panicked, Gibbs aimed the shotgun up and fired both shells, blowing a gaping hole through the roof of the cab. Staring out into the night above him, he shakily popped open the chamber to the shotgun, grabbing two spare shells and started to load them, but the passenger's side window suddenly shattered inward as a dark figure exploded through the glass, slamming into him, knocking the wind out of him. Gibbs tried to say something, but an incredibly strong pair of hand suddenly grabbed his head and spun it, snapping his neck like a twig. The last think Gibbs saw was a pair of dark eyes staring back at him.

Two Face spun around at the sound of the shotgun going off. Spinning to the men around him, he yelled.

"Time to go…NOW!"

The four men closed up the duffel bags and pulled pistols of their own, running back out of the building. Two Face ran to the cab of the truck.

"Gibbs, what in the--"

Two Face stopped in mid-sentence staring at the body of a now very dead Gibbs slumped over the steering wheel of the truck. Two Face stared at the eyes of the men around him went wide.

"That's definitely new."

Two Face pulled the hammers on his guns back. His men slowly started looking around the rooftops,.

"Is it the Bat?"

"Go ask Gibbs if you want, but we doubt he'll be able to tell you."

Two Face turned and started to yell into the darkness.

"Is that you out there, Batman? Killing's not quite your style, but hey, who are we to judge?"

A grin slowly began to creep into the scarred and deformed side of Two Face's face.

"C'mon out. It's clear you're ready to take this to a whole new level. WELL, SO ARE WE!"

Two Face fired shot into the darkness, aiming at everything and nothing.

"Where are you, you pointy eared freak? C'mon, Batman, let's finish this!"

"Whoever said anything about a bat?"

The voice caused the five men to spin and looked down the street. A figure stood dressed totally in black. A leather trench coat flapped carelessly in the wind, opening to reveal two pistols strapped into shoulder holsters under each arm. At each of his sides, strapped in thigh holsters, were what looked like two pieces of six inch pipe. He face was cover in a black ski mask, only his dark eyes showing. Two Face looked at him up and down.

"Not quite who we were expecting. So what, are you new competition?"

"I'm nothing like you, freak."

Two Face smiled widely.

"You definitely have the lingo down, I'll give you that."

Two Face turned to his men.

"Somebody please do us a favor and kill him."

The four henchmen raised their guns. In a flash, the figure reached under his coat, pulling the two pistols and fired as the henchmen opened up. Two men immediately went down, bullets impacting into their foreheads. Two Face started firing as the figured dropped down and rolled behind an old parked car. Bullets slammed into the car, bullet holes popped open all over the car. Two Face slowly backed up, putting his men between him and the man in black.

The night suddenly went silent again, their guns clicking empty. Quickly dropping their empty clips, Two Face's men started to reload, but the man in black leapt out from behind the car, pulling the two tubes from his thigh holsters. Whipping them, the batons extended to their full length. One of the henchmen ran forward, swinging his pistol, but the figure easily blocked the blow with one of his batons, then swung the other one up, slamming the butt of it into the man's stomach. Bring the baton straight up under the henchman's neck, the figure spun him around just as the other henchman fired. The bullets slammed into the now human shield. Throwing the dead body forward into the last remaining henchman, the figured slid around, knocking his feet out from under him. The henchman landed hard on his back, the weight of the dead body coming down on him. The figure brought a baton down hard, slamming it into the throat of the downed henchman, crushing his throat.

Standing up slowly, the figured turned to Two Face who stood by the cab of the van staring at him. The two just stared at each other, the only noise a gurgling sound coming from the quickly dying man on the ground. Reaching into the cab of the van, Two Face quickly pulled out a machine gun, aiming it at the figure. The figure didn't move an inch.

"You lose."

Two Face grinned as he pulled the trigger, but the gun made no sound. Yanking the trigger again and again, Two Face began to curse.

"No, freak…you lose."

Two Face threw the useless gun down and ran at the figure. The figure stepped forward, clicking a hidden button on one of his batons and hitting Two Face in the chest with it. The electricity flowed down out of the baton and into Two Face, who immediately dropped to the ground shaking from the massive jolt, but still breathing. Standing over him, the figure spun his head as the flashing red and blue lights slid around the corner a few blocks away. Reaching down, the figure effortlessly lifted Two Face up onto his shoulder.

Commissioner Gordon around the dead bodies, his paper cup of coffee long ago turned cold. Evidence techs moved around him circling the dead bodies in chalk and lifting up anything that looked like evidence. He heard the flutter land behind him.

"Commissioner."

"So where have you been?"

"Scarecrow had taken hostages in the University Chemical Lab."

Gordon turned to look at Batman.

"I hope he wasn't too hard, cause by the looks of it, you're not done for the night."

"Far from it. These are Two Face's men."

"We know, but where the devil is Two Face?"

Gordon turned back to the crime scene.

"If a rival gang did this, I doubt that they would leave him breathing."

"I'll see what I can find."

"Good. And if you need any--"

Gordon turned back around, but Batman was gone. Gordon just shook his head and sipped his cold coffee.

Two Face awoke, his head throbbing. He tried to move his arms, but found the were tied to his sides. Opening his eyes, Two Face looked directly across at the upside down image of the figure that had attacked him. He quickly realized that he was hanging from a antenna tower on the roof of some building. He looked up and saw he was slowly swinging back and forth over a twelve story drop.

"Who are you? What have we done to you?"

"My name is irrelevant to you. And you have done more than enough to warrant what is about to happen. You are about to become the first example to all the killers, rapists, and freaks in Gotham city. The Bat you all feared so much is nothing compared to the wave of violence that is going to sweep through this city and clean it of it's infection."

Reaching into his jacket the figure pulled a knife out, bringing it down to the taut rope keeping Two Face suspended. The whiz of the Batarang cut through the air, knocking the knife out of the figures hand.

"Enough."

The figure stood and slowly turned to face the other dark figure, the cape slowly flapping in the breeze.

"Ah, the Bat. I wondered if I would see you tonight. I was rather hoping you would simply sit back and enjoy the show."

"Murder is not a show."

"No…not murder…justice."

"Who are you?"

"You know, it took me a long time to figure out a name. I thought maybe, Gravedigger, but that just sounded stupid. Retribution sounded a little better, but still…then it came to me…Lethal. Simple and to the point."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because no one else will."

Lethal stared at Batman, his eyes beginning to show fire.

"The police are inept and corrupt. And you…you simply won't do what needs to be done. Something that could be done so easily. But no, you refuse to do what has to be done. You believe in reform. That these freaks and scum can be turned back into normal, regular Joe's and Jane's. But they can't. The only way to protect those who are innocent is to end those who aren't. Gotham's tolerance for injustice has been filled. And I'm the one who is going to show these people that there is someone who is willing to help them."

"You're insane."

Lethal laughed.

"No…not quite. And look who's talking. I'm not the one dressed as a giant bat."

"I am going to stop you."

Batman could almost see Lethal grin behind his mask.

"Oh, really?"

Both men instantly moved. Batman pulled a batarang out and flung it as Lethal pulled a pistol and one of his batons. Swinging up, Lethal knocked the batarang away, then spun and fired his pistol. But not at Batman. The bullet flew through the air, slicing the rope holding Two Face over the edge of the building. The rope immediately zipped forward, gravity sending Two Face head first towards the ground below.

Batman sprinted forward, diving off of the edge of the building, following after the rope. Lethal stared calmly as he watched Batman disappeared over the side, then slowly slid the pistol and baton back in their holsters. Batman soared downward, reaching out, trying to grab the rope as he reached to his belt, grapping the grappler, spinning and firing. Five floors to go. Lethal looked over the edge at the grapple soared over the edge, catching onto the side of the building next to him.

Batman grabbed the rope, twisting it around his wrist as the grappler went taut. Groaning at the strain, Batman grit his teeth as the rope dug into his forearm and wrist. Two Face slowly wavered back and forth, mere feet above the concrete below. Clapping slowly echoed down to Batman. Looking up to the roof, Batman stared as Lethal clapped his hands together.

"Not bad, Batman. But this is your one and only warning. Stay out of my way, or next time, I won't aim at the rope."

Disappearing back from the edge of the roof. Batman stared up, gritting his teeth harder. _We'll see._


	2. A Trickster's Anger

A scream pierced through the quiet night before it was muffled. Two men laughed as one of them held his hand over the mouth of the young woman, the other gripping her around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she desperately tried to break free from the grip of the two men as they dragged her into the shadows of the warehouse they were next to. A burn barrel stood nearby providing what little light there was in the empty lot.

"Such a pretty little thing like you should be more careful in this town, girlie."

"Yeah…bad things happen…"

The other man grinned, half of the teeth in his mouth missing or rotten, while he unbuckled his belt. The girl tried to scream again, but was muffled by the hand of the other man. A dark, cold voice suddenly startled both men.

"And you two should know that rape is a very bad crime."

The two men turned and looked at the shadowy figure who stood across from them backlit from the barrel that burned. One of the men turned face the figure.

"What the fuck? Who are you? Some 'good citizen'?"

"You could call me that."

The thug tried to look at the figure's face but it was covered in a mask.

"You definitely ain't no cop…or Bat…so why exactly should we do what you say?"

The thug grinned, pulling a knife from his pocket.

"Especially since you don't look to have a gun or a blade."

The figure chuckled slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't need a weapon to finish you two worms."

The thug turned to his partner who held the woman firm in his grip.

"Keep her warm for me."

"No problem."

The thug ran forward, slashing his knife downward. The figure's hand suddenly shot up, grabbing the thug's wrist. The thug started to try to pull away, but the grip tightened incredibly causing severe pain. The thug pulled harder, but was cut off as the figure brought his leg up, then slammed it down, breaking the thug's knee backwards. The thug screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his limp leg.

"Son of a bitch!!!"

The other thug threw the woman down to the ground and turned to run, but the figure moved in a blur, catching him around the neck and throwing him into a pile of trashcans. The thug stood back up, lifting a pipe that had fallen out of one of the trashcans.

"You're dead, fucker!!"

The figure almost sighed as the thug swung the pipe. The figure caught the pipe in mid-swing, wrenching it out of the thug's hands. The thug groaned in agony as the figure slammed the butt of the pipe into his stomach causing him to double over. The figure then brought the pipe back and swung it again, slamming it across the thug's head, dropping him to the concrete, blood running out of his ear and nose. The woman shook and whimpered as the figure dropped the pipe and walked back over to the other thug who was trying to crawl away.

"You killed Jimmy!! You fucking freak!!"

The figure quietly walked beside the thug, reaching into his jacket and pulling a pistol out, clicking the hammer back.

"Rapist…"

The figure pulled the trigger, firing the gun into the crotch of the thug. The thug's screams cut into the night air as the figure squatted down over his quivering body.

"Your life became meaningless the second you stepped across the line between right and wrong. You have been judged."

Standing up Lethal aimed the gun at the thug's head as the thug raised his blood-covered hands trying to beg for mercy. The woman sitting in the shadows shut her eyes and flinched as the gunshot echoed. She kept her eyes closed as she heard the footsteps start walking towards her. She expected to be killed any second, but to her surprise the figure just stood in front of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at the masked face staring down at her with kind eyes.

"You should keep out of dark alleys."

The figure turned and started to walk away, but the woman suddenly reached out and grabbed his leg.

"Wait…"

The figure turned back around, looking at her.

"…thank you…"

"The innocent shall be protected. Wait here, the police will arrive momentarily."

Pulling away from her grip, the figure slowly moved into the darkness and disappeared. The street was suddenly filled with noise as a police car swerved around the corner and slid to a stop in front of the woman. The two cops got out, pulling their weapons. One moved to the woman, wrapping his jacket around her as the other cop checked the two dead bodies. Lethal stood on a rooftop a block away, watching. He turned his head as he saw two more cop cars coming down the street, then slowly stepped away and vanished into the shadows.

Batman sat in front of his massive bank of computers staring at a newspaper. "**TWO MORE TALLIED TO LETHAL**" was the headline. The elevator down to the bat cave beeped as the doors slid open. Alfred slowly walked into the cave carrying a tray with coffee on it. Placing a cup down next to Batman, Alfred slowly poured the steaming liquid into it.

"It seems that your competition is getting worse."

"He commits murder, Alfred. He's just as bad as the people he's killing."

"Would the woman he saved say the same, Master Bruce?"

"No one man should be the judge, jury, and executioner."

Alfred finished pouring the coffee and put the pot of coffee down next to the cup as Bruce pulled the cowl back from his head revealing his dark brown hair.

"Perhaps it is time for bed, Master Bruce. You do have to wake up again in three hours."

Bruce simply reached out and grabbed the coffee cup, drinking the hot liquid down.

"Or perhaps I'll go start brewing another pot of coffee."

Alfred turned and walked back to the elevator.

"Alfred?"

The elder man turned to look back at Bruce.

"What do you think of him?"

"Death is never an answer, even for some of the people who deserve it most of all. Murder is still murder…now if you'll excuse me, Master Bruce."

Alfred stepped back into the elevator and punched the button sending it back up to the mansion above. Bruce turned back to his computers, dropping the paper to the side, and began typing away.

The sun slowly cracked over the horizon, spilling yellow light out onto Gotham City, turning the city into glittering mass of steel and glass. The streets and sidewalks were clogged with cars and people moving to get to their jobs. A single…purple…car moved out from the mass of cars on the freeway cutting through Gotham, taking its exit. Turning onto the next street, the car moved into an abandoned section of the warehouse district before turning into an old lot where the door to an old rundown warehouse slowly crept open allowing the car to pull in. The door slowly slid closed again, cutting the sunlight out again and enveloping the warehouse in darkness.

Florescent lighting suddenly began to flicker on throughout the warehouse, brightening the massive place. A single figure sat on the hood of the car reading a newspaper as four other men closed the doors of the car. The figure wore a bright purple suit under a darker purple trench coat. A wide brimmed hat sat on the head of the man as he read the headline of the newspaper he held in one hand and he slowly flipped a playing card with the image of a joker through the fingers of his other one.

"----Lethal----"

The Joker suddenly tore the newspaper to shreds in a fit of anger. His men stared at him as he pulled his hat off of his head and dropped it onto the hood of the car. Holding up a shred of the newspaper, Joker looked at his men.

"Do you know how long it's been since the headlines of this newspaper contained the word 'Joker' in it?"

His men glanced at each other…then shook their heads. The Joker stared at his men, anger burning in his sadistic eyes.

"Too long…and now, this whole city has it's beady little eyes focused entirely on the wrong individual. This city's fear and terror belongs to me and this prick needs to learn that fact."

Joker's mouth widened into his large smile.

"Boys…it's time to start making headlines."

The Joker laughed as he jumped up on the hood of the car.

"Get ready…because tonight we're stealing the show."

The Joker's laugh echoed in the massive warehouse as he jumped off of the car's hood and walked to a table that sat in the center of the warehouse, a number of chemical vials and beakers sitting on it.


	3. A Doll's Destruction

Gunfire echoed throughout the large building, flashes momentarily illuminating the interior. The shadows of men ran through the halls of the building, stopping momentarily to fire their guns only for another figure to return fire.

"C'mon, Dummy, move it!!"

A single, small man ran in front of the group of men, on one arm sat a small little wooden doll.

"I'm going, Scarface!"

"Boss, move it, this guy's taken down Hal and Wally already!"

Arnold Wesker ran fast as Scarface sat on his arm yelling at him. The men behind him fired at the shadow that ran after them. Scarface turned to the men behind him.

"Will you guys grow a pair between the four of ya and take'm down!!!"

The four men stopped and turned to face the figure, who leapt out of the shadows, rolling to the center of the group. Lethal stood up, extending his batons out as the four men aimed their guns at him. In a flash of speed, Lethal swung his batons around in the air, knocking the guns out of the men's hands. One of the men jumped forward trying to punch Lethal, but Lethal whipped around, hitting a roundhouse kick against his head sending him into one of the other thugs. Another thug charged towards Lethal, but Lethal quickly dropped down, slamming a baton into the thug's leg producing a nice crack from the leg bone snapping. The thug started to fall screaming in pain, but Lethal stood up, planting his shoulders into the thugs chest and stomach, pushing him backwards straight out a window. The thug smashed through the glass and screamed as he fell the five stories before coming to a sudden stop on the concrete below.

Lethal turned and was immediately pushed back as two bullets slammed into his chest. A guard had lifted a gun again as the other two scrambled to get to their feet. Lethal looked down at the smoking holes in his chest. The thug looked on in surprise as Lethal raised his head again and moved forward knocking the thug's outstretched arm up into the air, reached underneath his armpit, wrapping the baton around the thug's neck, then whipped him over while pulling the baton back again, snapping the thug's neck. The two other thugs stood back up, grabbing their guns. They turned to face Lethal, but one's head immediately snapped to the side as his jaw was torn from his head by a baton strike. The other thug tried to fire, but Lethal grabbed him and pulled him forward, slamming his face into the wall so hard that it imbedded into the old plaster. Lethal pulled the now bloody face out of the wall and snapped the thug's neck, dropping the body to the ground. Looking down the hall, Lethal saw that a door was slightly ajar and quickly ran to it, kicking it off it's hinges.

The stairwell was old and filled with dust and trash. Looking up the stairs he saw the balding Ventriloquist running up the stairs, the dummy on his hand looking down at the masked face staring back up at them. Between the heavy breathing from Wesker, Lethal heard the voice of Scarface yelling at him.

"Get moving, Dummy!!!"

Collapsing the two batons back down, Lethal slid them back into their holsters and started running the stairs, taking three at a time.

Wesker pushed through the door at the top of the stairwell and was immediately drenched in the rain that poured down from the dark night sky. Running across the roof to the bridge across that lead from the building over to the parking garage next to it and breathing heavily, Wesker ran towards the parked car in the center of the top level in the garage, but slid to a stop as it's driver's side window spider-webbed out and exploded after a gunshot echoed in the rainy night. Spinning around Wesker and Scarface stared at Lethal, who stood holding a pistol.

"Please…"

"Shut up, Dummy!! Take out ya gun and shoot this guy!!!"

Wesker slowly started to move his hand to his jacket. Lethal just stared, his gun unmoving, water dripping of its smoking barrel.

"You have no escape, Wesker…you must pay for your crimes."

Scarface turned to look at Lethal.

"To hell with dat. You're gon--"

The dummy was immediately cut off as his head exploded into splinters as Lethal fired two shots through it. Wesker yelled as he dropped the now headless dummy to the ground. Lethal slowly moved forward, the barrel of the gun pointed straight at Wesker's head.

"You have destroyed lives, Wesker…and now, you are going to pay."

Wesker looked up, tears mixing with the rain running from under his glasses as he looked up at Lethal.

"No!! Please!! It wasn't me! He made me do it! He was the one in charge, I just did what he told me!"

Lethal slowly shook his head. Pulling the hammer on his gun back.

"Lethal!!!"

Lethal slowly turned his head and stared at the dark figure emerging from the shadows.

"Enough!!"

Lethal let off a small sigh.

"I warned you, Batman…stay out of my way…or you will end up like our friend, Mr. Wesker, soon will be."

Batman stared at Lethal.

"I won't let you do this. Wesker is a sick man who needs help…he doesn't deserve to be murdered."

Lethal let off a laugh.

"Oh, really? Then why is it that when I look in a newspaper or turn on the news it tells me that this city has started turning away from their beloved Dark Knight and started looking to me for their protection. I do what must be done."

Turning his head back to Wesker, Lethal stared at the man with cold eyes.

"People like this cannot be rehabilitated. People like this cannot be allowed back into society."

"Listen to me…by killing these people you are becoming what you are trying to stop. Murder isn't an answer."

"It is for me."

Batman suddenly moved in a blur, whipping a batarang out, catching Lethal momentarily off guard. The batarang spun through the air and knocked into Lethal's pistol. The gun was knocked to the side just as Lethal squeezed the trigger, firing the bullet to the concrete next to Wesker. Batman immediately leapt forward, colliding into Lethal, knocking the gun out of Lethal's hand. Lethal immediately rolled back, pushing up with his legs and throwing Batman up and over him. Lethal jumped to his feet as Batman rolled to his feet. Whipping out a baton, Lethal swung it downward at Batman, but Batman sidestepped just in time and caught Lethal with a hard right punch across the masked face. Lethal stumbled back, but was able to pull the baton up in the last second to block a kick to the head by Batman.

"Why are you doing this, Batman? I don't want to kill you."

Lethal ducked down, swinging his leg around in a sweep to take out Batman's legs, but Batman leapt back, flipping over on his hands coming back down into a ready stance a few feet from Lethal.

"I told you, Lethal…I will stop you."

Lethal jumped forward swinging the baton around as he pulled the second from its holster. Batman blocked the shot from the first baton with his gauntlet, locking it between two of the angled points on it. Lethal brought the other baton around but Batman grabbed Lethal's wrist and brought his head forward, hitting Lethal with a hard headbutt. Lethal's head popped back from the shot and Batman went for another, but Lethal brought his knee up pushing space between he and Batman so that Batman couldn't reach him with the headbutt. Lethal shoved the knee out, knock Batman away, but in the process had the baton stuck in the gauntlet ripped out from his grip.

The two combatants jumped back from each other and both ready for another attack from the other when they heard the rumbled of an engine kicking over. Both masked men spun to see Wesker slam the gas pedal down on the car and spin the tires as he headed for the exit ramp of the parking garage. Lethal and Batman looked at each other momentarily before Lethal reached into his jacket and pulled a small black disk out, throwing it through the air like a small frisbee. The black object landed on the side of the car and magnetically attached. Batman looked at Lethal as Lethal turned back to Batman, a smile forming under his masked face.

"You still lose, Batman."

Pulling a small silver device out of his other pocket, Lethal clicked the top of it up revealing the button underneath. Batman immediately knew what was happening and bolted, running after Wesker's car. Lethal calmly collapsed his baton and slid it back into its holster as Batman chased after the speeding car, leaping up onto its roof. Wesker looked up from within the car as Batman tried to reach the small hockey puck looking device on the side of Wesker's door.

"Let me go, Batman!!! He wants to kill me!!!"

"Wesker, no!! He put a bomb on the car!!"

Batman glanced back over his shoulder as saw Lethal give a slight salute, pressing the button on the detonator down. A red light on the small black device started to rapidly blink and Batman yelled for Wesker to get out as he pushed up, leaping from the car.

The blast from the explosion threw Batman through the air and crashing into a support column, having just jumped soon enough to escape the flames from the bomb going off. The car continued forward as the explosion ripped through the vehicle, killing Wesker. The flaming, driverless car continued racing forward until what was left of it crashed into the wall of the parking garage, smashing through the concrete and falling down to the street below where is slammed into the asphalt, exploding once again as its gas tank ignited.

Batman painfully stood up, his ribs screaming in pain. After looking down through the hole in the wall as the fireball below, Batman quickly spun and ran back up the ramp to the top level. The place was empty with no sign of Lethal anywhere. The sound of sirens echoed out in the night as Batman looked around at the surrounding rooftops, but Lethal was long gone.

The club was filled with smoke and flashing lights. Music thumped loudly, giving the dozens of bodies on the dance floor something to dance to. A single DJ stood on the stage at the front of the club, twirling records with practiced precision, keeping the music coming constantly. In the back of the club at the employee entrance a single bouncer stood, smoking a cigarette. A panel truck suddenly turned down the alleyway and parked in front of the entrance. The bouncer walked down the steps and moved to the truck, knocking on the driver's side door.

"Hey, man! You can't park here. If you have a delivery, you have to go over to the side."

The door stay shut and the window stayed up. The bouncer slammed his fist onto the door again.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!!!"

The bouncer felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir…"

The bouncer turned around and came face to face with a wide, toothy smile. The bouncer looked at the clown looking man momentarily

"…you seem upset. I think you just need to smile!"

The flower on the clown's jacket lapel suddenly sprayed a mist out of it and into the bouncer's face.

"What the fu-----hehehehehe…"

The bouncer's face slowly started to stretch into a smile as he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!"

The bouncer howled in laughter before flopping back and falling to the ground dead, his face frozen in the horrid, freakish smile. The Joker removed his hat, smoothing out his green hair as he looked down at the dead bouncer.

"That's better."

The Joker let off a slight chuckle as his man climbed out from the cab of the truck as the rest of his men walked down the alley behind the Joker. A woman dressed in a red and black checkered spandex suit walked out from Joker's group of men, wrapping her arms around the Joker, her mask covered eyes fluttering with the 'puppy dog' love she felt for the Joker.

"Ready when you are, Mr. J."

"Delightful, Harley…now be a doll and have some of the fellas pull out our party popper. Me and the rest'll head inside and warm up the crowd."

"You got it, Mr. J."

Joker laughed as he and a few of his men went up the steps and through the employee entrance. Harley stood with her hands on her hips as the other thugs opened the back of the panel truck and climbed in, pushing the large, brightly colored box to the end where a few more thugs ready to lift it out of the truck.

"And be careful with that boys…wouldn't want that popper to go off to soon."

The men looked at each other as they carefully lifted the big box down from the truck.


	4. A Laughing Matter

The music in the club was so loud it was almost deafening. The throngs of dancers and clubbers moved in one giant mass, arms waving, bodies in constant motion. Everyone was so into doing what they were doing that they didn't notice the security guards patrolling through the club disappearing one by one.

Four men slowly pushed their way through the crowd, carrying a bright purple colored box. The partygoers all split apart thinking that it would be something of a surprise. The four men put the box down in the center of the dance floor and stood around it reaching into packs and pulling out gas masks, sliding them over their heads. The crowd stared curiously for a moment when suddenly the speakers in the club screeched loudly as the turntable's needle was dragged across the record it was playing. The crowd all groan, holding their ears then turned to face the stage. The DJ lay on the ground of the stage, his leg twitching and a man dressed in a bright purple suit stood in front of the turntable dragging the needle back and forth.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but your regularly scheduled night of fun and debauchery has been cancelled. Tonight I am proud to announce…"

The Joker smiled as Harley walked up behind him holding an uzi by her side.

"…the Jok-tastic-laughing-scream-death-a-thon!!!"

The Joker laughed as gas mask wearing men throughout the club pulled guns and fired into the air. The clubbers screamed in terror and dropped to their knees, holding their hands above their heads. A few of them tried to run for the exits, but Joker's men stepped out pushing them back into the crowd, keeping them at bay with their guns. A tapping suddenly filled the sound system. Every turned to see the Joker tapping on the microphone.

"I'm afraid to say, that there is no escape tonight. It's like a crappy airline movie. You can't change the channel."

The Joker laughed wildly as the clubbers screamed in terror again.

A distant engine rumble caused rats to scurry away quickly before a single headlight lit up the sewer tunnel. The motorcycle slowly crept through the inch of water that sat on the ground before turning off and stopping to face a solid wall. Climbing off the bike, Lethal moved to the wall and reached for the lever hidden in the pipes overhead. Pulling it down, the wall groaned, then slowly slid open. Pushing the motorcycle in, the wall slowly closed behind Lethal, hiding the entrance once again.

Moving to a small light switch, Lethal flipped it up and a number of bare light bulbs slowly lit up bathing the small hideout in hazy yellow light. Parking the motorcycle, Lethal moved to a table that sat against the far wall. He slowly removed his long leather coat and combat vest, quickly tossing them aside. He then pulled his weapons out, laying them on the table. Above the table sat a number of weapons racks that contained all sorts of firearms. Pulling a stool over to the table, Lethal sat down and started to take apart the two pistols, cleaning them.

Reaching over to a small table next to the one he sat at he flipped the switch on a small police scanner. It hummed to life and was soon squeaking with voices. Reaching up to his head, Lethal touched the edge of his mask, then seemed to pause a moment…then pulled his hand back down without removing the black mask covering his face and continued cleaning his pistols.

The scanner suddenly lit up with frantic voices. Turning to the black electronic device, Lethal turned it up.

"Attention all units, hostage situation at the Heaven and Hell Club. Known assailants, The Joker Gang. Use extreme caution. Do not attempt to intervene, SWAT is in route."

Lethal turned his head back and stared blankly at the table.

"…the clown…"

Standing up, Lethal quickly rearmed himself, pulling two pistols off their holsters in the wall and leaving the unassembled ones on the table. Reaching up he also grabbed an uzi and a few other things from different tables around the hideout. Putting on his combat vest, Lethal turned and pulled his coat up, putting his arms through the sleeves. He moved towards the motorcycle, but suddenly stopped.

Lethal turned and moved over to a small table that sat next to a mattress on the floor. Squatting down he stared at the picture, wrapped in a gold picture frame…the only brightness in the entire shelter. Reaching out, he slowly touched the picture with his gloved hand…whispering quietly.

"...don't look…"

Standing up, Lethal turned and walked to the motorcycle, throwing his leg up over it, then kicked it started. Pulling on a lever on the ceiling the wall moved away again and he revved the motorcycle, tearing out from his hidden hideout, the wall slowly closing back behind him.

Bruce sat on the metal table exposed from the waist up. A large bruise covered his back and right side from where he collided with the concrete column earlier in the night. Alfred walked up to the table, setting down a tray with bandages and other medical supplies.

"I'm afraid you have one or two broken ribs, Master Bruce."

"I'll be okay. Just wrap it up."

Alfred sighed as he lifted a roll of bandages and began wrapping them around Bruce's chest and midsection. Bruce winced as Alfred tightly wrapped around his body.

"I am sorry you were unable to save Mr. Wesker, Master Bruce."

"Yet another victim by the so-called hero."

Alfred moved behind Bruce and started checking his neck and back for further damage. Alarms started going off around the batcave and Bruce quickly jumped from the table and moved to the nearest computer, typing a few keys. Bruce quickly turned back around and started suiting back up.

"It's the Joker."

Alfred stared momentarily at him as Batman moved to the batmobile.

"Do be careful, sir."

"Don't worry, Alfred."

Batman jumped into the black vehicle and turned it on, its engine roaring to life, and then punched it, roaring it out from the cave.

Joker stood on the stage, walking back and forth looking at the watch on his hand. A constant ring of a phone at the bar suddenly cause him to spin around.

"Will one of you idiots get that phone already?"

One of his men shrugged and lifted the shotgun he was carrying, putting it on his shoulder, then walked over to the bar lifting the phone up after pulling his gas mask off to talk.

"Uh…hello?"

The man quickly turned back to the Joker.

"It's the cops, boss. They want to know if we have any demands."

Joker smiled, grabbing the uzi from Harley, firing it into the air wildly. The crowd screamed as the bullets impacted in a group of lights above the stage showering sparks down on top of the Joker. Tossing the gun back to Harley, he looked back at the thug who stared at him confused for a second then lifted the receiver backup to his head.

"Guess not…"

"Hang up the phone!"

"Uh…ok…"

The thug quickly hung the phone up, pulling his gas mask back over his head. The Joker looked back at his watch.

"Screw it…ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please."

The crowd all looked up at the Joker.

"Since our esteemed pointy headed guest has apparently decided to not respond to my invitation, I have decided to cancel the party."

One of the clubbers spoke up.

"So are you letting us go?"

The Joker started to chuckle, then broke out into a long laugh, pulling out a small remote.

"Not quite!"

Clicking the button on the remote, the box in the center of the club suddenly started to play jack in the box music…slowly speeding up. Harley pulled a gas mask over her own head as the Joker stared on smiling. The giant jack in the box suddenly popped open revealing a giant Joker head. The crowd simply remained silent for a moment…then suddenly purple gas began spraying out from the head.

"But look at it this way…at least you'll all die with a smile on your face!"

The crowd shrieked in terror as some started to try to go for the exits only for Joker's men to start firing, killing some of them. The Joker let off a long laugh, but was cut off suddenly as the massive skylight overhead exploded. Batman flew straight down, gas mask covering his face. While falling he whipped out batarangs in all directions, knocking the guns out of the Joker's thug's hands. Smashing onto the jack in the box, he pushed it back into its container, then leapt off and shut the lid back, cutting off the gas. The purple gas that had escaped quickly vented out through the broken skylight overhead. Joker smiled as he looked down at Batman.

"Bout time, Bats."

Joker's men rushed forward at Batman, but in a blur Batman began moving through them taking them down. Harley moved up next to the Joker aiming her uzi down at Batman and the men around him preparing to fire. A sudden explosion tore through the wall of the club shower debris out over the mass of people. Joker, Harley, and Batman all turned to look as a single figure walked through the flaming hole in the wall, uzi in his hand. Turning, Lethal looked up at the Joker, pointing his finger.

"You are a dead man."

The hostages in the club quickly started running out from the hole just made, spilling out into the alley beside the club. Some of Joker's men ran up and tried to attack Lethal, but Lethal whipped out a baton, slamming it into each of them, the electricity running on full strength through it knocking out or killing each man he hit with it.

Batman turned and started to move towards Lethal, but was cut off as Harley started firing her uzi at him. Batman quickly jumped back, cartwheeling over a table, pulling it over to provide cover.

Lethal knocked another thug's legs out from under him before slamming the baton down and smashing his face. Standing up Lethal aimed his uzi at the Joker and pulled the trigger. Joker jumped to the side, grabbing Harley and pulling her behind the DJ's station with him. Bullets tore into the electronics as Lethal emptied a clip out.

"C'mon, Joker!"

Joker laughed as he pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket.

Batman, freed from the fire Harley had put him under, jumped up from the table and whipped out another batarang, sending it through the air and knocking Lethal's uzi out of his hand. Lethal spun to look at Batman.

"What are you doing?!?"

Lethal and Batman started to charge at each other when a small brown bag came flying up from Joker's cover landing in between the two men. The bag opened and what looked like marbles rolled out onto the dance floor. Batman slid to a stop and dove behind cover as the marbles began exploding one by one, plumes of fire erupting instantly across the floor.

Lethal quickly backed up, leaping up and over the bar as a marble ran into a table, turning it into small wooden shrapnel. Moving behind the cover of the bar, Lethal leapt over the end of it and jumped up onto the stage, pulling one of his pistols he aimed at the DJ station and quickly moved to it, but both the Joker and Harley were gone, the empty uzi laying on the ground next to the dead DJ.

"Damn it…"

Looking back, Lethal saw that Batman was once again embroiled in a fight with some of Joker's men. Lethal quickly turned and ran into the back of the club, bursting out through the employee entrance door. He looked down the alley and saw a purple car rocket away.

"No!!! You are not going to get away from me!!!"

Running down the alley, Lethal quickly shoved back the dumpster that hid his motorcycle. Lethal gunned the bike, roaring after the Joker's car. Pulling out from the alley, he slid the bike around the corner, keeping the purple car in view.

Harley glanced up at the rearview mirror of the car as she swerved in and out of the traffic.

"Hey, Mr. J...we got company!"

The Joker looked out the back of the car and saw the motorcycle roaring around cars steadily catching up to them. Joker cursed as he popped open the glove box, removing an pair of handguns out.

"Move it, Harley!!"

Harley put the gas pedal down to the floor, swerving the car out and pulling it into oncoming traffic. The cars driving towards them blared their horns as they swerved to miss the brightly colored car driving straight at them. The Joker leaned from the passenger's window and aimed the guns behind them.

Lethal swerved the bike around another car and immediately dodged back to the left as a strafe of gunfire flew past him. Quickly reaching under his coat, Lethal pulled a pistol out and returned fire as he guided the motorcycle in between two cars just before they sideswiped each other.

Joker ducked back into the car as the rear window exploded as bullets impacted on it. Harley screamed and pushed herself down in the driver's seat, just barely able to look over the steering wheel as Lethal continued to fire.

"This guy is getting on my nerves!"

The Joker leaned back out of the car firing the guns again at Lethal as Harley slid it back into the correct lane, guiding it through the traffic.

Lethal glanced into his side mirrors and saw that red and blue flashing lights were behind him, looking back to see that four cop cars had joined the chase. Lethal turned back to the Joker's car, swerving just in time to miss a car that had braked to a stop.

The Joker saw the police cars join the chase and yelled in frustration. The Bat was sure to be close behind as well. The Joker quickly acted leaning out from the car, but instead of firing at Lethal, he unloaded the rest of the two gun's magazines into two cars, killing their drivers. The two cars swerved hard colliding into each other before rolling over and flipping.

Lethal throttled the motorcycle, ducking down and driving underneath one of the cars as it flipped up into the air before crashing down behind him. Looking behind him the police cars swerved to try to avoid crashing, but they smashed into the rolling cars, one of them exploding in a fireball that lit up the sky. Turning back, he dropped the empty clip in his pistol out and popped a new one in, continuing to fire at the Joker.

The Joker watched as Lethal was able to avoid the crash and resulting big boom.

"Damn it!!! Why can't this guy take a joke?"

Bullets exploded the headrest of the Joker's seat as he quickly pulled another fresh clip out from the glovebox and slammed a new one home, chambering a round. Joker yelled at Harley as he leaned back out from the window, opening up with the gun.

"Pull onto the freeway!"

Harley slammed the car hard to the right, cutting off a number of other cars and driving up onto an onramp for the freeway. She suddenly screamed as a pair of legs slammed down onto the hood of the car. Joker spun around and came face to face with Batman. Joker quickly aimed the guns at Batman, but they both clicked empty. Joker quickly tried to pull another clip out, but Batman smashed through the windshield, punching him back into the seat.

Lethal quickly went up the onramp following the Joker. He saw as a shadow jumped from the roof of a building, landing on the car he was chasing.

"No!!! He's mine!!"

Pushing the motorcycle harder, Lethal quickly closed the gap between him and the car.

Joker kicked out from the car, knocking Batman's legs out from under him. Batman landed flat on the car hood and held on as Harley swerved hard from side to side trying to get him off from the car.

"Get off my car, Bats!! You're screwing up the paint job!"

Joker leaned out from the car and swung at Batman, but Batman blocked the shot. The car suddenly rocked again.

Lethal drove straight up behind the car, and then leapt off his bike, landing on the roof of the car causing the car to rock. He reached down through the passenger's side window and punched Joker across the face. Joker quickly leaned back out of the reach of the hand, trying to grab at one of the pistols that had fallen to the backseat in the tumble with Batman.

"What am I? The flavor of the month? What is with the masked guys trying to get me?"

Harley gunned the car forward, slamming into the car in front of them, jarring Batman's grip loose. But before he slid completely off of the car, Batman grabbed onto a side mirror and was able to sling himself up and onto the roof of the car with Lethal. Lethal swung at Batman, but Batman blocked the shot.

"He's mine, Batman!"

Both men suddenly rolled to the sides of the roof as holes were blown up through the roof by the Joker. The barrel of Joker's pistol suddenly appeared over the side of the car, but before he could fire, Batman pulled a gas bomb out of his belt and through it into the car. Black smoke enveloped the interior of the car causing Joker and Harley to both cough uncontrollably.

"I think we need to clear the air, Harley!"

Reaching in between the seat, Joker pulled a lever and the roof of the car suddenly broke free, flying up into the air and off the car. Lethal and Batman slammed into the asphalt, rolling to a stop. Lethal looked up and watched as the Joker and Harley drove away, the laughter of the Joker echoing out. Batman and Lethal both stood up, staring at each other.

"Why?...why did you do it? I could have finished him once and for all!!"

Batman just stared at Lethal. Raising a finger at Batman, Lethal's eyes stared cold at him.

"Stay out of my way or I will kill you...Wayne."

Batman was stunned, but quickly turned his head as sirens slowly began to filter through the air. Seeing the flashing red and blue lights pulling closer down the freeway, Batman turned his head back around, but Lethal was gone.


	5. A Game's Beginning

Joker sat in his chair, his face down in his hands. Harley and what few men had made it out of the club without being arrested or dying stood in front of the old tattered desk Joker sat behind. Harley leaned down, looking at the Joker who had remained oddly quiet since putting his face down.

"You ok, Puddin'?"

In a blur, a knife slammed down on the desk, driven into the desktop between Harley's outstretched fingers. Harley let out a yip pulling her hand back as the Joker stood up, pulling the knife out from the desk and slowly running his finger along its blade.

"I was thinking…and you no there are no interruptions when I'm thinking!"

"Okay, Mr. J…"

Joker's mouth widened into a big smile.

"I think it's about time to find some friends…"

Harley raised an eyebrow over her domino mask.

"Friends, Mr. J?"

"Yes…"

Joker turned to look at his men.

"Get the word out, boys…anyone who thinks they can take out Lethal needs to make their way here. They'll get a wonderful surprise!"

His men shrugged and turned, walking out of the warehouse. Harley looked at the Joker questioningly.

"I don't get it, Mr. J…outside help?"

"I don't care if they kill that masked gun carrying lunatic…I just want to keep him busy for a while. He seems to have a little grudge against your 'Puddin'. Wouldn't want him spoiling another plan to take out old caped and pointy…or this town. And after that's done…I'll have Lethal's severed head gold plated and hung over my desk."

Harley smiled as Joker's laugh echoed within the warehouse.

James Gordon sat at his desk sorting through a pile of papers that littered his desk. Standing up he walked sleepily over to a very used coffeemaker sitting in the corner of his office, pouring more of the hot, bitter liquid out into his cup.

"I need a vacation."

Turning around, he nearly dropped his coffee stumbling backwards from surprise. He leaned against the wall holding his chest and trying to catch his breath.

"I swear one day you're going to give me a heart attack."

Batman stood in front of the now open window, covered completely in shadow.

"Good evening, Commissioner."

Gordon looked at his watch.

"Evening? It's morning now."

Gordon slowly moved over to his desk, sitting down.

"You never laugh at that."

Batman just quietly moved to the desk, lifting one of the multiple papers that laid on it and looking at it.

"Did anyone die at the club?"

"Two civilians. They were killed trying to get out before you showed up. A bunch of others are injured, but none too seriously. Thanks for tonight, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"Or Lethal."

Gordon stared momentarily, then sipped his coffee.

"So have you gotten anything on your new competition?"

"No. I was hoping you could help me on that, Jim."

Gordon leaned back in his chair, sliding open one of the drawers of his desk. Lifting up an evidence bag, he dropped it onto his desk. It was badly burned, but Batman could see a few frayed wires.

"It's what's left of the little joy toy that killed Wesker. Our guys have looked at it, but can't tell me anything more than it was designed good enough to go boom."

Lifting up the bag, Batman slid it beneath his cape.

"I'll look at it."

"Any idea about the Joker?"

"Not yet. But I have a feeling that when I find Lethal, I'll find the Joker."

Gordon looked up from his desk to ask why, but Batman was gone. Gordon slowly shook his head turning back to his paper work.

"One of these days I'm going to nail his feet to the floor."

Harley slowly walked up behind the lab coat wearing Joker as he stood in front of a large metal vat, using pneumatic arms to lift barrels of chemicals up and pour them into it.

"We got some takers, Mr. J."

Joker turned around, looking at Harley.

"Excellent."

Pulling his rubber gloves off, Joker walked up the stairs, walking from the basement to the floor level of the warehouse. Pulling off the white coat, he walked into a room that had three men standing around in it. A giant, green scaly man walked out of the shadows staring at the Joker.

"Bout time you showed up, clown."

"Nice to see you too, Croc."

The Killer Croc growled at Joker, walking up and standing a good foot and a half over Joker.

"I still remember what happened the last time, Joker…I'd be careful about upsetting me."

Joker reached up and patted Croc on the shoulder.

"Relax there, Croc."

An almost happy voice called out over to Croc.

"Oh dear, Crocodile…you must relax. Let the man speak."

Croc turned around and stared at the man sitting at the table, pouring tea into a small cup. Lifting his head up, the Mad Hatter looked out from under his top hat at Croc, lifting his tea cup up and sipping it. Another voice from the other side of the room, this one sounding as though it came from under a mask talked.

"Yeah, jolly green giant. Sit down and shut up."

Croc turned and looked at the man.

"Shut your mouth, bug…or I'll rip that stupid mask off your head and tear it off your face…"

The man slowly clicked a lighter on, standing up from the box he was sitting on.

"It's Firefly…and I'd hate to have to light you up like a birthday cake."

Croc started to move forward at the man. Firefly quickly pulled his coat off, revealing the full fire suit, lifting up his flamethrower. Firefly yelled through his oxygen mask.

"C'mon, big man!"

A gunshot suddenly echoed in the room. Turning all three men stared at the Joker who stood with plaster dust falling over his head…a handgun aimed up at the ceiling.

"All of you shut up!!"

Croc snarled as he moved back, leaning against the wall. Joker looked at the men around the room.

"I assume all of you have heard of a non-Bat-bad-guy-killer running around on the streets…even you, Croc."

Croc bared his teeth again, but stayed against the wall. Hatter slowly shook his head as he sipped at his tea cup.

"Heard he killed Scarface and Ventriloquist…true shame…"

Joker stared at Hatter, then shook his head.

"Getting back to the point…since you all have heard of him, then I assume all of you realize that at some point, he will be coming after you."

Firefly spoke up.

"And you, right, clown?"

Joker smiled.

"Of course. Anywho…I thought of getting ahead of the curve and gathering a few friends to have a little contest."

"What are you talking about?"

Joker smiled at Croc and snapped his fingers. Harley stepped forward and opened a briefcase of hundred dollar bills. All three men stared at the money.

"The first man to bring me Lethal's head gets a fairly large amount of money. Do we have a deal?"

The three men looked at each other. Hatter stood up from the table.

"I do believe we have an accord."

Removing his hat and lowering his head at Harley in respect, Hatter turned and left the room. Firefly clicked the lighter in his hand on again, then turned and walked away.

"Keep that warm for me."

Joker turned and looked at Croc who walked slowly up to him. Croc looked at the money, then at Joker.

"Better not be playing around, clown. Cause if you are…I'm not only going to get that money, I'll be adding your head to Lethal's."

Joker chuckled.

"No worries, Croc…honest…scout's honor."

Joker lifted his hand in the scout's sign. Croc just stared at him, then turned and walked out of the room. Joker's smile faded from his face.

"Next time he threatens me I'm going to be giving you a new crocodile skin jacket, Harley."

Harley giggled with glee as she shut the briefcase and followed the Joker back down to the basement of the warehouse.


	6. A Bloody Good Tea Party

Lethal squatted on the corner of the roof, the shadow of the gargoyle next to him covering him. Day would be upon him soon, but Lethal stayed unmoving. A shadow down on the street caught his attention. This time of the night…this part of town. No one would be out. Staring down from the roof, he saw a single blonde haired woman slowly walking down the center of the street.

Looking closer, he realized that he recognized her as the same woman he had saved from being raped nearly a week ago. Quickly jumping down, Lethal flipped and rolled down the side of the building until he swung of the edge of a ledge, landing on his feet. Lethal slowly walked over to the girl wearing a bright blue dress.

"Did what happened the last time not steer you off walking---"

The girl was repeating something over and over again.

"Lethal…Lethal…Lethal…"

Lethal stepped in front of the girl, waving his hand in front of her face. He got no response. He bent down and looked up into at her eyes. They were open, but there was nothing in them. They just stared blankly at the ground. He stood back from the girl as she suddenly stopped, looking up at him. That's when Lethal saw it.

A small little card behind her ear. It wasn't very big, as small as a business card, with "10/6" on it.

"Are you ok?"

The girl stared blankly at him.

"I must ask you to follow me."

Lethal nodded and the girl turned around and started walking again. Lethal stayed behind her, pulling his coat behind him so he could reach a gun quickly if he needed to. The girl walked down the street, turning and slowly making her way into an old rundown city park. Lethal stayed in the shadows as she walked down the lit pathway making her way to the center of the park.

Classical music fluttered through the air as Lethal followed the girl around a corner and came upon an odd scene. A large table was set up in the center of the park. Lamps all around lit the place brightly. Twelve people sat around the table…all of them staring blankly forward.

"Come and join the party, Mr. Lethal! It is quite fun!"

Lethal slowly emerged from the shadows, walking to the table. The girl slowly walked to the end of the table and stood next to a man wearing a top hat, his feet kicked up on the table, sipping from a tea cup.

"I see my Alice found you and brought you safe and sound to our wonderous tea party."

"The Mad Hatter."

The Hatter removed his hand and nodded his head down.

"A pleasure to make your acquatance. And I am to assume you are the man the call Lethal."

Lethal slowly reached up to one of his guns, Hatter raised a finger, shaking it back and forth.

"Tsk…tsk…I must tell you before you do anything rash…I have made some wonderful improvements to my cards. If I die while they wear the cards…they die."

Lethal pulled his hand back down from his gun, pulling a baton out and whipping it to its full length.

"Well then...I'll just beat you until I can take them off."

Hatter slowly shook his head.

"Such a violent attitude. Very well then…"

Hatter took a quick sip from his tea cup.

"…kill him."

The twelve people around the table all stood up, their chairs knocking down behind them. Looking at Lethal the blank expressions turned to anger. Lethal slowly backed up, but a man ran out from the table charging at him. Lethal jumped back, sweeping downward with the baton and knocking the man's legs out from under him. Reaching up, Lethal pulled the card from behind his ear. The man suddenly shook and went unconscious. Checking his pulse, Lethal made sure the man was still alive, then rolled out of the way as a woman swung a chair down at him.

"Come, come…quickly now, people!"

The Hatter continued sipping his tea and laughing as Lethal ducked and dodged out of the way as the group tried to attack him. Rolling backwards and jumping to his feet, Lethal spun around back kicking two people running towards him, knocking their cards loose. A man slammed into Lethal from behind, wrapping his arms around him. Lethal jumped up, kicking out and hitting two other people running at him, then pushed backwards, slamming the man holding him into the trunk of a tree.

Reaching backwards Lethal grabbed the man by his shirt collar and fell forward, throwing the man off his back and into three other people. Grabbing a knife of the table, a woman screamed in rage as she ran at him, slashing back and forth with the knife. Lethal back up, then reached out, grabbing the woman's wrist and spinning her around, pulling the card from her before dropping her unconscious body to the ground. Two more men stood facing Lethal.

"Enough of these hyjinks!"

Hatter pulled two revolvers from his coat and slid them down the table to the two men.

"Finish this!"

The two men lifted the guns and turned to Lethal, firing. Lethal dove the ground and somersaulted behind a tree as bullets impacted around him. Walking to the tree, the two men went to either side both coming around and aiming at…nothing. Lethal suddenly swung down from the tree branch, driving his feet into the back of one of the men, knocking him into the other, the two cards flipping out and into the air. Lethal stepped out from behind the tree, staring at Hatter, who raised an eyebrow.

"Unexpected…"

Lethal moved forward at the Hatter, but standing quickly, the Hatter pulled a long knife out from his sleeve, holding it to Alice's neck. Alice remained as still as a statue, the blade resting gently under her chin. Hatter shook his head at Lethal.

"No…no…no…wouldn't want dear Alice here hurt, now would we?"

Lethal stood still.

"So what is it going to be Lethal? Your life…or hers. You've saved her once already, can you do it again? Or will the innocent finally have to suffer?"

Hatter started to laugh, failing to notice that Lethal had slowly lifted his hand up into his jacket sleeve a little. Hatter shook his head and stared at Lethal.

"C'mon, Lethal…how long must I wait to get some tea?"

Lethal suddenly threw his arm up, the small throwing knife cutting through the air and slicing clean through Hatter's wrist. Hatter screamed in pain, the knife dropping from his hand and clattering to the table. Lethal kicked the table, driving it into Hatter's stomach and knocking him back into his chair so hard he fell backwards landing in a heap on the ground.

"No!!!"

Lethal moved forward as Hatter stood up, clutching the knife that was stuck through his wrist. Hatter quickly turned and ran into the darkness of the park.

"You have harmed innocent people for the last time, little man. Your fairy tale will soon be over."

Walking past Alive, Lethal pulled the card from her ear, and then slowly dropped her down into a chair, leaning her head gently against the table. Moving into the shadows, Lethal disappeared in the dark.

Hatter ran quickly, nearly passing out from the blood loss the knife in his arm was producing. He rested against a tree, looking behind. He saw nothing in the darkness and quickly started running again. A baton suddenly swung out from behind a tree, smashing Hatter in the face. Hatter fell to the ground, clutching his now broken nose. Standing over the quivering Hatter, Lethal stared down at him.

"You're pathetic."

"Ple---"

Hatter was cut off as Lethal swung the baton down again.


	7. A Demon's Discussion

Batman sat in front of his computer, it's screen showing a high magnification of the piece of explosive he got from Gordon. Batman quickly entered a few keys and the computer began to beep, bringing up a composition list of chemicals found in the explosion. Alfred walked up behind him.

"Master Bruce, I think you should turn on the news."

Batman quickly looked back at Alfred, and then went to a different screen, turning it on and switching it to the news.

A bloody scene was found this morning at Reiter's Park. Thirteen people were found unconscious in what appeared to be a tea party in the center of the park. A distance away from the scene a body was discovered, beaten to death. The police have not released the identity, but source have said that it is Jervis Tetch aka The Mad Hatter. The victims found at the site remember nothing of what occurred and the police are saying that they are treating this as any other homicide.

But in light of recent weeks it would be hard not to think of Tetch as another victim of the masked vigilante known simply as Lethal. Back to you, Lisa.

Batman quickly turned the screen off and leaned back in his chair.

"I have to stop this, Alfred."

"You will, Master Bruce. You have done such things before."

Batman sighed and slid his chair back over to the computer, continuing to type in keys.

"Anything from that bag you received from the Commissioner, Master Bruce?"

"The composition of the explosive was definitely homemade. But this isn't just some rigged device. It was carefully designed and built with precision in mind. Lethal has had extensive training in killing."

"Have you discovered how he knew your true identity?"

Batman stared at the computer screen.

"No. But it seems that Lethal is more than just another masked man."

"More than you could imagine."

Batman and Alfred spun around as the voice echoed out in the batcave. Standing at the top of the staircase leading down into the cave stood a man flanked by a much bigger man. The giant African slowly moved down the steps behind his master, his eyes never leaving Batman. Batman slowly stood, putting himself in front of Alfred. The man wore a tailored suit, a green cloak draped over his shoulders. Stepping off the last step and onto the cave floor, Ra's al Ghul stared at Batman with eyes that displayed no emotion.

"It seems that our paths have crossed yet again."

"So it would seem, Ra's."

Slowly moving into a fighting stance, Batman prepared for anything, but Ra's slowly moved his hand up, holding it in front of him.

"I did not come here to fight you, Bruce. Simply to relay information."

"And what information could you possibly have for me?"

Ra's slowly moved over to the side and waited as his bodyguard slid a chair out for Ra's to sit in. Leaning back and crossing his legs, Ra's looked at Batman and slightly grinned.

"Information of a man who has taken the name of Lethal."

Batman stared at Ra's intrigued for a moment then slowly relaxed from his stance.

"The man you know of as Lethal is in actuality Ryan Shaw."

Realization slowly crept into Batman's face.

"I see you remember him. You two trained together for quite a long time."

Alfred stared puzzled.

"I seem to have missed something."

Batman kept his stare straight at Ra's.

"The League of Shadows..."

Ra's smiled.

"Yes. After you left he became my star pupil. Unafraid to do what was needed to complete a task. You were my greatest student...but he was my greatest weapon."

"Why is he in Gotham? What are you planning?"

Ra's slowly shook his head.

"You must allow me to finish, Bruce. For many years, Shaw served me, made me proud. But a few years ago, he asked if he could leave the League and go live his life. Having served me greater than any other before him, I allowed it with the understanding that if I ever needed his assistance, he would rightfully join me once again to serve. And so he left, making his way eventually here...to Gotham where he soon met and feel in love a woman named Emily Durk, eventually fathering a child with her."

The smile of Ra's face disappeared.

"And after years of happiness, like you, his life was ruined. The Joker in a scheme to create panic in this city's citizens and murder you, set off random explosions across Gotham, killing dozens...including Shaw's wife and child. Shaw himself was also caught in the explosion, but did not die, instead falling into a deep coma. Learning of what happened, I quickly dispatched men to bring Shaw to me where, after much deliberation, I immersed him in a Lazarus Pit, reviving him and giving him great power. But, alas, his body was severely damaged in the explosion, leaving him badly scared. After learning of the murder of his wife and child, Shaw vowed revenge and with my assistance, returned to Gotham to rid it of the infection of crime and fear."

"So you help create a murderer."

Ra's grinned slightly as he stood from the chair, pulling his cloak over his body.

"I came to tell you his story, Bruce...to hope that you would realize that he has a reason to do what he is doing. The cleansing of this city was inevitable...even if you were to try to stop it. Shaw simply has taken up his own cause to do so. You can try to stop him, Bruce. He has become more that just a man. Shaw has already died once...I do not think that he would mind doing it again if he could gain his revenge."

Ra's turned and started to walk back up the stairs, his bodyguard keeping his eyes on Batman.

"I will stop him. Murder is still murder."

Ra's turned and looked down at Batman.

"Then I wish you luck, but it is a foolish endeavor."

Ra's left the cave, leaving Batman standing and pondering what he had just learned.

Shaw, the man now known as Lethal, sat on the bare mattress bed holding the picture frame in his hands, his mask laying next to him. Staring down, he looked with longing at the picture of Emily holding the newborn Sara. Emily's smile beamed with happiness...a happiness long since gone from Shaw's heart. A single tear slowly rolled down from Shaw's eye, running over the heavily scared cheek before dropping off and landing on the glass of the picture frame. Shaw quickly wiped it away.

"He escaped once...but the pale faced freak will pay for what he did...they all will."

Putting the picture back down on the table, Shaw stood pulling his mask back over his head.


	8. A Fire in the Night

A single shadow leapt across the rooftops, outlined by the full moon behind him, the his long coat whipping in the cold night breeze. Lethal easily leapt over another alley landed on the next roof, then calmly walked over to the edge of the roof, looking out over Gotham. In the distance, Lethal watched as a figure shrouded in black came around a building, the jetpack on his back shooting bright yellow out its end giving the man the ability to fly.

"What do we have here?"

The figure rocketed forward towards Lethal. Lethal quickly pulled out one of his pistols, but the figure pulled out what looked like a handgun, firing it at Lethal as he passed by. The massive jet of flames shot out at Lethal, its heat almost white hot. Lethal quickly jumped back, rolling behind an air conditioning unit as the flames impacted on the roof. The figure spun around in the air, hovering off the edge of the building.

"Nothing like a quick light to get the party started!"

Firefly's laugh was muffled from under his mask as Lethal stood up from the air conditioner, moving through the flames that now were scattered across the rooftop.

"And you would be Firefly."

Firefly nodded.

"You got that right, buddy."

Lifting the flamethrower again, Firefly arced another stream of liquid fire at Lethal. Lethal turned and ran, leaping from the roof of the building to the next one over, the line of fire spilled behind him. Firefly quickly turned and jetted after Lethal. Sliding to a stop on the roof, Lethal spun back around, firing at Firefly. Firefly simply laughed as the bullet ricocheted off of his heavy fire suit.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

Firefly laughed as Lethal flipped backwards to avoid another shot from the flamethrower. Lethal rolled back to his feet as Firefly hover around the corner of the building, aiming the gun at him.

"This is the easiest payday I've ever had. I can't believe Hatter didn't kill you."

Lethal suddenly ran forward in a blur, leaping off the roof. Firefly had no time to react before Lethal plowed into him in mid-air. Firefly tried to pull up, but his jetpack started to stutter.

"No, you idiot! I can't keep airborne with this much weight!"

Lethal laughed.

"Bad luck then."

Both men tumbled through the air, falling eight stories to the street below. The car's roof crumbled down, it's windows exploding outwards as Firefly and Lethal impacted on it. Firefly suddenly was thrown through the air, slamming down onto the asphalt as Lethal stood up. Jumping down from the car, Lethal pulled his two batons out, snapping them to full length. Firefly stood up turning around, but was knocked back as the baton slammed against his mask.

"Still looking for a fight, fly-boy?"

Firefly turned back around, lifting his flamethrower up, firing it. Lethal rolled to the side avoiding the jet of flame as it impacted on the smashed car behind him, igniting it into a fireball. Standing back up, Lethal leapt forward, knocking the gun up so the jet of flame shot out into the night sky. Spinning around, Lethal dropped down, knocking Firefly's legs out from under him with the other baton. Lethal snapped the baton downward, but Firefly kicked on his jetpack, sliding out of the way before the baton smashed onto his face. Hovering back into the air, Firefly looked down at Lethal who calmly stood up, collapsing one of his baton and sliding it back into its holster.

"Hope Joker doesn't mid if you get a little singed…"

Firefly laughed as he lifted his flamethrower back up, but Lethal suddenly whipped his hand out, throwing the knife through the air. Firefly brought his arm up to cover his face, but the knife sliced to his side, severing the fuel line into his flamethrower.

"What?!? No!!!"

Firefly dropped his now useless weapon down to the ground and stared at Lethal

"I'll be back…and then you will---"

Firefly was cut off as a street light poll smashed into him from behind, cracking his fuel tank. Firefly suddenly erupted into a hovering fireball. Firefly let off a final scream as his jet pack overloaded, sending him flying through a storefront where shortly after the fuel tank exploded, the front of the building erupting into a massive explosion. Lethal stared at the building as flames shot out from within and turned to look up the street. Killer Croc laughed as he dropped the broken light pole to the ground.

"I really did hate that guy."

Lethal stood unmoving as Croc smiled, his fangs glinting in light of the flames around the street

Batman stood leaning over the edge of the dark rooftop, staring down at the street below. The man he had been following pulled his car into the onramp of a parking garage. Batman quickly leapt from the roof, firing his grapple line out and zipping over to the garage. The car slid into a parking spot and its engine cut off. Stepping out from the car, the man climbed out, slowly straightening his black tie under his green suit jacket. Reaching back into the car, the brightly colored figure removed a bowler hat that was the same color of his green suit. Placing the hat on his head, the man turned and slowly started to move towards the elevator across the garage.

"Nygma."

Edward Nygma slowly turned and looked into the shadows where the voice emerged from. Stepping out from the shadows, Batman stared coldly at him.

"Ah, Batman. What can a fellow such as myself do for a caped crime fighter such as you?"

"I'm looking for the Joker."

Nygma smiled.

"Sorry, Batman, but I've long since left that world far behind. I make my money the easy way now."

Batman kept his stare at Nygma.

"You still know people. You still hear things."

Nygma slowly moved to the elevator, hitting the call button.

"I do indeed. Bad rumblings in the underground. I suppose I gave up crime just in time with this Lethal gentleman making his mark on this fair city."

Nygma turned back around and found that Batman was standing directly behind him.

"Where is he?"

Pushing his hat back on his head, Nygma stared into Batman's eyes.

"Even if I knew…why should I tell you? I may have given up crime…but that doesn't mean I like you."

Batman stared ominously as the elevator doors slowly slid open, beeping to signify that they had done so. Stepping into the well lit elevator, Nygma smiled and turned back to Batman.

"But, I suppose, in the spirit of old times, ask yourself this question Batman…where would a resident go to move their goods?"

Nygma lifted his hat as the elevator door slowly slid closed. Batman turned and walked away from the doors, moving back into the shadows.


	9. A Demolition Derby

Just want to give a quick thanks to Jinx Author for all the good feedback and help. Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

"And now it's just you and me."

Lethal slowly pulled his arms back, shrugging the overcoat off of his shoulder, it landing in a pool at his feet as he stared down the street at Killer Croc.

"I suppose so, freak."

"Freak?"

Croc let off a deep laugh.

"I don't hide behind a mask. I may be freakish…but at least I'm proud of it."

Lethal slowly started to walk forward.

"I think it's about time to put a rabid animal down."

Croc laughed as he reached over to a car next to him, tearing its driver's side door clean off.

"Bring it on, little man!"

Croc threw the door at Lethal. It flew through the air at incredible speed, but Lethal ducked down under at the last second, breaking into a full run at Croc. Croc stood his ground as Lethal spun around swinging a baton at Croc's head. Croc ducked down under the shot, swinging forward and punching Lethal so hard he flew back, crashing into a parking meter. Croc chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hope you have more than that."

Lethal stood up, shaking his head. Croc stepped forward swing down at Lethal, but Lethal quickly stepped out of the way, then brought his leg up, driving a kick deep into Croc's stomach. Croc let off a grunt as the wind left his lungs. Lethal jumped up, bringing his elbow down into the back of Croc's head, then went for a punch, but Croc suddenly grabbed him, lifting him into the air and bodyslamming him down onto the asphalt.

Lethal rolled out of the way just as Croc slammed his foot down where his head was moments ago, cracking the asphalt from the force. Lethal rolled up to his feet, but was blasted through the air from a backhand. Croc ran forward as Lethal hit the ground, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him, throwing him through the air and into the windshield of a car, smashing Lethal through the glass. Croc moved to the car, gripping its roof and ripping it off of the car, but Lethal was no longer in the car. Croc looked around, but yelled in pain as Lethal slammed the baton into the back of Croc's knee, dropping him down. Croc turned his head to look at Lethal, but Lethal slammed the baton downward into Croc's face, knocking him to his back.

"You're a dead man, Croc."

Lethal clicked the hidden button sending electricity flowing through the baton, then swung the baton down again. Croc's hand suddenly shot up, grabbing Lethal's wrist.

"And you're a piece of meat."

Croc brought his other hand up, grabbing Lethal by the throat and throwing him off behind him. Standing up Croc, turned just as Lethal jumped through the air. Croc smiled as he caught Lethal in mid-air, then spun him around, throwing him like a child. Lethal flew through the air, crashing into a phone booth. Croc slowly walked over to the destroyed phone booth.

"This is getting fun, isn't it?"

Croc ran at Lethal, but Lethal rolled over to a group of trashcans, lifting on into the air and throwing it at Croc. Croc batted the can away with on of his massive clawed hands, distracted long enough for Lethal to run forward and jump up, spinning through the air and slamming his boot into Croc's face. Croc stumbled back and roared in anger, but Lethal slammed a fist across his jaw knocking him back a little more. Croc blocked another punch, but Lethal grabbed his arm rolling over, and judo flipping him onto the hood of a car. The car's hood smashed down from the massive weight of Croc landing on it.

Croc rolled off the hood just as Lethal slammed a fist down on it. Swinging around, Croc tried to grab Lethal, but Lethal nailed a hard uppercut that rocked Croc. Whipping the baton around, Lethal slammed it into Croc, shocking him. Croc screamed in pain as the electricity raced through his body, falling to one knee. Stepping back, Lethal raised the other baton, clicking its button, it hummed with electricity.

"You dead, reptile."

Lethal swung the baton down, but Croc knocked the one touching him away, running forward and planting his shoulder into Lethal before Lethal could swing the other one down.

"Gonna have to do better than that, little man!"

Keeping Lethal on his shoulder, Croc ran forward slamming him into the wall of a building, cracking the bricks from the massive force. Croc stepped back and brought his fist forward aiming at Lethal's head, but Lethal ducked underneath just in time, Croc's fist sinking into the bricks. Lethal slammed Croc again with electricity as he rolled in between his legs. Croc roared in anger and pain, ripping his hand out from the wall and swinging it around in an attempt to hit Lethal.

"I'm going to rip your spine out!"

Lethal dodged the shot easily, swinging the batons around with precision hitting Croc with electrical shots as he swung wildly at Lethal in anger. Croc roared and brought both of his fists downward, but Lethal jumped backwards avoiding the smash as Croc's hands slammed into the asphalt.

"You little bug!"

Grabbing the broken light pole again, Croc lifted it up and swung it around. Lethal somersaulted backwards as the pole swung at him. Rolling back to his feet, Lethal jumped up in a ready stance. Croc roared, moving to the car he stood next to grabbing its undercarriage.

"Dodge this!"

Pulling upward, Croc lifted the car over, sending it rolling in the air at Lethal. Lethal quickly jumped away as the car slammed into the ground before bouncing into another parked car. Lethal rolled back to his feet, turning to face Croc. Croc quickly reached down and pulled up a manhole cover effortlessly, whipping it like a frisbee at Lethal. Lethal jumped into the air, lifting his legs up in the last second as the heavy metal disk spun under him burying itself into the wall behind him. Croc stood over the open manhole, staring across at Lethal.

"You fight pretty good, little man."

Lethal collapsed both of his batons sliding them back into the holsters and quickly pulling his two pistols out.

"But come on down to my world and we'll finish this!"

Croc laughed as he leapt up and down into the manhole, bullets ricocheting all around him. Lethal quickly ran up to the manhole and stared down into the black hole. He heard Croc's laughter slowly growing distant in the underground tunnel.

"Damn it…"

Lethal leapt down, falling into the darkness.


	10. A Pool of Fun

The Gotham docks were a mass of activity. Ships moved in and out from the dockyard, unloading and loading cargo every hour of everyday. Moving away from the docks, Batman slowly moved through the shadows to a part of the dockyard that was old and abandoned years ago. Looking down from the corner of the roof he stood on he saw the street sign below him.

"Denizen Street…"

The Riddler always told the truth in his riddles. Slowly moving along the roof line, Batman moved to the edge of the warehouse he stood on and saw a single old warehouse seperate from the others, light coming out from its boarded up windows. Pulling out his grapple gun he fired it, flying over to the roof of the warehouse. Quickly dropping down, Batman moved into the shadows as he heard noise. A man stood leaning against the stairwell doors smoking a cigarette.

Moving quietly behind the thug, Batman stepped out from the shadows. The thug spun around reaching for the gun at his belt, but his head snapped back as Batman punched him across the jaw knocking him unconscious. Slowly opening the door of the stairwell, Batman moved into the warehouse and started downwards.

Lethal landed in the knee high water of the sewer, aiming his pistols in both directions. He caught a fleeting glimpse of Croc's shadow moving off to the right, so Lethal quickly turned and started making his way through the water, both guns at the ready.

Lethal continued moving through the sewer…the only sound was the occasional rat and the sound of the water he was trudging through. Coming around a corner Lethal found that the tunnel suddenly dropped of into a massive catacomb. The water ran out from under him, dropping into a waterfall that went a good six stories downward into a massive pool. Iron pipes crisscrossed overhead, being held up by columns reaching up like fingers from the pool of water.

Lethal looked down into the catacomb, but spun around hearing the water suddenly splash. Lethal lifted his guns, but Croc hit him hard with a backhand sending him flying over the edge of the tunnel. Lethal tumbled through the air, falling the six stories before crashing into the pool of water below. Lethal slowly pushed himself up in the waist deep water, looking back up at Croc who's laughed echoed in the giant chamber.

"Welcome to my playpen, Lethal!"

Croc leapt off the edge, diving straight downward and slicing into the water. Lethal fired his pistols into the water as it rippled from the splash. Holding his aim at the water, Lethal slowly made his way through the water towards where he fired, but Croc was nowhere to be seen. Croc's laugh slowly started to echo again. Lethal spun looking around in the dark, but saw nothing.

"Having second thoughts about following me now?"

Croc suddenly exploded out from the waterfall crashing into Lethal. Croc dragged Lethal under the water, punching him across the face. Lethal swung his leg out, smashing his boot into Croc's jaw causing Croc to release his grip. Lethal popped back up above the water sucking in a new lung full of air. The water began bubbling and Lethal lifted his guns again, but Croc exploded out from the water, grabbing him by the wrists and lifting him into the air.

"You aren't going to get away that easy, little man!"

Lethal swung his legs upward, kicking Croc again. Croc dropped Lethal down, and then snarled as he ran at him. Lethal dove backwards, opening up with both guns. Croc ducked around, but a bullet hit him in the shoulder before he caught Lethal lifting him up and throwing him across the catacombs. Lethal slammed into one of the columns of the catacombs before dropping back down into the water. Croc growled as he touched the gunshot wound on his shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that…"

Lethal slowly stood up, water running off of him.

"Come make me."

Croc roared, diving back under the water. Lethal stood ready as the entire chamber suddenly grew very quiet. He suddenly felt his legs dragged out from under him a Croc pulled him under the surface. Croc stood up, pulling Lethal out of the water by his feet and then started swinging him around before releasing him and sending him crashing into another column. Lethal stood up, but both of his guns were knocked out of his hands as Croc grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him into the column again, cracking the old, worn concrete.

Croc opened his fanged mouth wide and brought it downward, aiming at Lethal's neck. Lethal was able to stop him at the last second, slamming both hands into Croc's chest and shoving him back.

"No necking on the first date, freak."

Lethal pulled his knee up, slamming it into Croc's side. Croc grunted leaning over, but was knocked back as Lethal nailed his with a hard punch across the jaw. Croc growled then jumped forward again, but Lethal sidestepped him, pulling Croc forward and slamming his face into the column. Lethal pulled him back from the column and then leapt up, driving a kick into the back of Croc's head, sending it right back into the column even harder.

Lethal jumped backwards as Croc spun around, swinging a wild punch at him. Croc dove back under the water and disappeared into the black. Lethal looked around, his eyes scanning the dark water. He suddenly caught a glimpse of something and leapt out of the water just as Croc surged out through the surface grabbing for him. Lethal spun in the air and dropped straight back down, planting his foot into the back of Croc's head, driving it downwards and back into the water where it came to a sudden stop on the ground below.

Reaching down into the water, Lethal grabbed Croc by the shoulders, pulling him back up from the water and driving his knee square into Croc's face. He went for another shot with the knee, but Croc blocked it, quickly standing up and pulling Lethal up. Wrapping his arms around Lethal's body, Croc squeezed with incredibly strength, crushing Lethal's body within his grasp.

"I'm going to snap you like an twig!"

Croc laughed as he squeezed harder. Lethal grit his teeth as his body felt like it was being torn in two. Grabbing a baton, Lethal flicked it out, and then slammed it into Croc's shoulder and head. Croc roared and just squeezed tighter. Lethal finally dropped the baton, grabbing Croc by the head with both hands, pushing his thumbs into Croc's eyes. Croc yelled in pain as Lethal pulled his left hand to the side, ripping Croc's right eye out. Croc released his grip, clutching his eye. Lethal dropped to the water, then stood up lifting his baton from the water and started swinging it towards Croc.

Croc suddenly stepped forward, planting a punch into Lethal's body so hard that Lethal flew back through the air smashing into an already cracked column. The column slowly rumbled, cracks spiderwebbing their way up through the concrete before it finally started breaking apart. The pipes being held up by it gave way as the cement crumbled, crashing straight down. Croc dove backwards as the dozens of pipes slammed into the water on top of Lethal. Croc stood up, blood pouring from under his hand as he held his eye. Growling, Croc moved over to the pile of pipes and stood in front of it.

"Serves you right."

Croc turned and started to walk away, but stopped as a pipe suddenly rolled off the pile splashing down into the water. Shaking his head, Croc continued moving, but spun when more and more pipes began falling and splashing into the water. The pipes suddenly gave way, being pushed up and away. Standing up, Lethal slowly rose from the water, his combat suit torn and tattered, but Lethal was unharmed. Croc stared in shock.

"How?!?"

Lethal looked up, staring coldly at Croc.

"I still feel pain…but it'll take a whole lot more than that to kill me again."

Croc roared and ran at Lethal, but Lethal lifted a pipe up, slamming it across Croc's face. The shot spun Croc around, crashing him down into the water. Lethal lifted the pipe into the air, bringing it down again, breaking it off from the force of the hit. Croc rolled away and slowly stood up. Lethal looked on calmly as Croc cracked his neck and looked at him.

"So I guess I'll just have to pop that had off from your shoulders then."

Croc laughed and ran full force at Lethal. Lethal ducked under the swing from Croc, then stood up, slamming the broken, pointed end of the pipe into Croc's stomach. Croc let out a surprised grunt and stumbled backwards, looking down at the pipe jutting out from his abdomen. Blood slowly trickled out from his mouth as Lethal bent down, lifting another broken pipe from the water. Croc snarled, gripping the pipe and started to pull it out. He let off a roar as the blood streaked pipe started to be pulled from his body, but he was abruptly cut off as Lethal slammed the second pipe into his open mouth, driving its point through the back of Croc's head.

"You lose, freak…"

Croc's remaining eye rolled up into the back of his head as he dropped backwards into the water, his body floating on the surface. Lethal lifted his baton up from the water, sliding it into the holster, then slowly trudged through the water to a ladder against the wall that led back up to the tunnel he came from.

Batman moved out from the stairwell, walking out onto a catwalk. Silently creeping out across the catwalk, Batman looked down and saw a large tanker truck sitting in the center of the warehouse. Three men pulled a hose over to the tanker, lifting it up to the top where two other men attached it to the nozzle. Harley walked out from a group of boxes, watching the men as one of them pulled a lever. The hose shook as liquid started pumping through it, filling the steel tanker.

"Hurry up, boys…Mr. J doesn't want anything to hold him up."

Batman looked down from the catwalk at Joker walked out from an office wearing a pair of coveralls and a trucker hat. Harley let off a squeal and ran over to him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"You look perfect, puddin"

Joker let off a chuckle.

"I thought it would fit the part."

Joker let off a laugh that echoed in the warehouse. Batman reached to his utility belt, pulling a batarang out.

"Hey!!"

Batman spun and ducked under the punch from the thug, then stood up, hitting an uppercut so hard it knocked the thug off of his feet. Batman spun around and dove to the floor of the catwalk as bullets ricocheted off the metal around him. Joker stared up at Batman as he stood and ran across the catwalk, Joker's men firing their guns up at him.

"Oh goody, Bats! I wondered when you'd finally show up!"

Batman leapt off the catwalk, pulling his grapple gun out and firing it up into the roof. Swinging downward, he spun in midair, dropped down, kicking one of Joker's men off of the top of the tanker. The man flew through the air, crashing into a stack of boxes. The other man on the tanker charged at him, but Batman grabbed him, flipping him over and slamming him into the top of the tanker. Leaping backwards, Batman flipped off the tanker as Joker's other men turned and fired up at him. Joker yelled at them.

"Careful, you idiots! Don't damage the tank!"

Joker's men ran around the end of the tanker to the other side, but their guns were knocked from their hand as a batarang zipped through the air. Batman jumped forward, crashing into one of the men and driving him hard into the ground, then flipped over, facing the remaining two. They both charged at him, but Batman swung around knocking both of them off their feet with a spinning back kick. Turning around, Batman cartwheeled out of the way as a stream of gunfire impacted the ground around him. The Joker laughed as he fired the assault rifle at Batman.

"I've been waiting for you for hours, Batman…and now you want to run away and not play?"

Batman flipped behind a group of boxes, bullets impacting into them and sending splinters showering into the air. Joker laughed as he continued to fire, but suddenly his rifle clicked empty.

"Uh-oh…"

Batman leapt out from behind the boxes, hitting a kick that sent the Joker sprawling backwards and crashing into a table. Walking over, Batman lifted Joker up by the collar and held him into the air.

"You're going back to Arkham, Joker…"

Joker slowly chuckled.

"I'll save you a padded cell."

"Hey, Bats!"

Batman dropped the Joker and spun around, but Harley fired the net gun before he could reach his belt. The huge net spun out, wrapping around Batman, dropping him to the ground. Joker stood up and drove a kick into Batman's already injured ribs. Batman let off a grunt of pain and Joker laughed kicking him again. Harley slowly walked up, holding the gun at her side. Joker leaned down and looked into Batman's masked face.

"Pretty bad there, Bats…forgetting all about little, old Harley."

"Hey, who you calling old!"

Joker quickly stood up, lifting both his hands up as Harley walked up and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"Just joking, Harley…"

Joker smiled and Harley stepped back grinning. Joker's men slowly stood up painfully, shaken from their fight. Joker looked over to them.

"Alright, fellas…strap up and get ready to pull out!"

Joker let off a long laugh that echoed out in the massive warehouse.


	11. A Joker's Run

The Iceberg Club, Gotham's newest and one its most popular high-class clubs. The massive building was painted completely white and the interior of the club was modeled after an iceberg. A pool sat in the center of the club wear a number of penguins swam around, climbing up onto the fake piece of ice in the center. Some of the wealthiest people in Gotham sat at tables throughout the club, buying the overpriced drinks and sipping them down. On the top floor of the club Oswald Cobblepot sat in his office behind his large oak desk, a pile of money in front of him and a phone to his ear.

"Yes, I received the money. It will be cleaned and placed into an account under your name minus my ten percent fee within the next forty-eight hours."

Hanging up the phone, the signaled the two men standing in front of the desk to remove the money.

"Start filtering it through the club. We need it to be cleaned by the night's end."

"Yes, boss."

The two men started to slide the money into briefcases when suddenly the skylight above the desk exploded, a figure shrouded in black falling though and landing on the desk. The Penguin dove down as glass shards reigned down from above. His two men reacted quickly, pulling guns from their jackets, but Lethal quickly threw both his hands out, the knife blades slicing through the air and impaling themselves into the foreheads of the two men. The Penguin slowly leaned up only to come face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

"I don't suppose I should offer you a drink on the house."

Lethal suddenly reached forward, grabbing the Penguin by the shirt collar and slamming his face into the desk. The Penguin's head bounced backwards before Lethal pulled it up, his cold, dark eyes staring straight into the Penguin's.

"Where is the Joker?"

"How should I know!"

Lethal slammed Penguin's face against the desk again, breaking the pointed nose of the man.

"I don't know!"

Lethal drove Penguin's face into the desktop again.

"I swear, I have no clue! I'm retired...a clean business man!"

Lethal quickly pistol-whipped the Penguin across the head.

"You're a middle man. You take blood money and make it clean. You're just as bad."

The Penguin spit a tooth out of his bleeding mouth.

"Please, don't kill me!"

"Then tell me where to find the purple suited freak..."

The Penguin stared at Lethal, fear creeping through his eyes.

"From what I've heard he's been spotted around Denizen Street near the docks!"

Lethal slammed the pistol across the Penguin's face again.

"I swear to you, that's all I know!!!"

Lethal threw the Penguin back into his chair, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. Jumping off of the desk, Lethal leaned down and stared into Penguin's quickly swelling eyes. Cobblepot quickly opened his mouth to say something, but Lethal jammed the barrel of his pistol into Penguin's mouth.

"Understand...I am keeping you alive because you can provide me with information. If you try to run...no matter where you go...I will kill you."

The Penguin quickly nodded his head before Lethal stood back up, punching him across the face and knocking him out.

"Wake up, Bats!!!"

Joker slapped Batman across the face, jarring him awake. Batman looked around and realized he was hanging from a catwalk, still wrapped tightly within the net. Joker stepped back, a big toothy grin on his face.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, Bats…since this is the last time you and I will see each other."

Joker looked over as two of his men wheeled over a large cart. On the top of the cart sat a stack of boxes, C4 painted on them. On the top of the boxes sat a small clock.

"I know…I know…it's not very flashy, poetic, or dramtic…but hey, a big ass bomb works pretty good, right, Batsy?"

Joker laughed as he stepped back, hitting a button on the timer. The five-minute count down slowly began to tick away. Joker's men started walking to a car that was parked behind the tanker truck that sat running, Harley sitting on its hood. Joker turned back and looked at Batman.

"But take solace in knowing, Bats, that you are not the only person who's going to be dead by dawn. As soon as I get my tanker full of fun to Gotham Reservoir…this whole city gets to watch the sun rise with a smile on their face!"

Joker laughed as he started walking towards the tanker truck, but was knocked off his feet as a massive explosion rocked the roof of the warehouse. Joker dove under a table as flaming debris fell to the floor, followed closely by Lethal who landed on the ground.

"Joker!!!"

Joker looked out from under the table.

"Aw, crap…him again…"

Lethal started to move toward the Joker, but a hail of gunfire from Joker's men impacted all around him causing him to jump behind cover. Joker quickly stood up and ran towards the tanker truck. In the frantic chaos, Batman slid a batarang out from his left glove and started to cut the netting that held him. Lethal leapt up over his cover firing his pistols. Two of Joker's men fell immediately and the others piled into the car, continuing to fire. Joker jumped into the cab of the truck with Harley and slid the truck into gear.

"No!!! You're not getting away again!"

Lethal ran towards the truck, but the Joker slammed the gas pedal down, roaring the truck forward and smashing through the two wooden doors of the warehouse. The doors exploded outward as the massive tanker truck smashed through them, followed closely by the car carrying Joker's men. Lethal dropped his guns and leapt up, vaulting off of a stack of boxes, landing on the roof of the car as it drove past. Lethal held onto the roof of the car looking back behind him as the warehouse suddenly erupted into a massive explosion, a giant ball of fire that reached high up into the night sky.

"Sorry, Wayne…guess you should have left it to me…"

One of Joker's men rose up from within the car aiming a gun a Lethal, but Lethal grabbed him, punching him across the face, and then slamming his head into the roof. The unconscious thug rolled backwards and out of the car, landing in a heap on the ground as the car continued forward. Another thug grabbed Lethal's leg from underneath, but Lethal pulled his gun out and fired into the car through the roof. The car suddenly began to slow, swerving to the side. Lethal quickly slid down from the roof and into the car, pushing the dead driver out of the way and slammed on the gas pedal.

Joker laughed maniacally as he crashed through a pile of shipping crates, exploding them into pieces. Looking into the side mirror, he saw his men's car pulling up along side of the tanker, but none of his men were driving.

"Damn it…"

Harley looked at Joker.

"Harley, do puddin' a favor and go make sure no one tries to spoil our fun."

"You got it, Mr. J!"

Harley nimbly climbed out from the cab of the truck, climbing up onto the tanker. Lethal swerved the car over next to the tanker and quickly climbed out onto the roof again, leaping over and grasping onto the ladder on the back of the tanker. The car he was driving pulled hard to the side, hitting a forklift and flipping over into the harbor.

The tanker truck roared along the docks, smashing through anything its path. Lethal gripped the rear ladder of the tanker being pulled, swinging back and forth wildly as the truck rampaged its way through the dockyard, dock workers running out of the way to avoid being caught under the wheels of the massive truck. The Joker sat behind the wheel of the tanker laughing as he pulled the wheel left and right, smashing into anything he wanted to see turn to splinters or scrap.

"Hot potato...coming through!!!"

Swinging his legs downward, Lethal locked his ankles around the ladder. Finally stabilized, Lethal started up the ladder, holding tightly as the tanker rocked again and again. Gripping the top rung of the ladder, Lethal started to pull himself up, but a bright red boot came down, smashing into his fingers.

Lethal dropped back down a rung before grabbing to ladder again and looked up. Harley stood above him, a smile on her face.

"You want Mr. J...you got to go through me!!"

Lethal moved his hand up again and Harley lifted he foot to kick at him again, but Lethal suddenly kicked up, swinging up beside the tanker and knocking Harley's legs out form under her. Standing carefully on the tanker top, Lethal watched as Harley rolled away, then somersaulted to her feet. Lethal almost grinned beneath his mask.

"Gladly."


	12. A Lethal Ending

Harley and Lethal stood facing each other on the tanker as it rocked back and forth. Moving forward again, Harley vaulted through the air, slamming into Lethal with her two feet. Lethal stumbled back, nearly falling off from the tanker, but he kept his balance. Harley ran forward, swinging a kick up to Lethal's head, but Lethal grabbed her leg and shoved her backwards. Harley fell back, but dropped her hands down into a flip, bringing her other foot up and catching Lethal under his jaw. Lethal tumbled backwards, landing on his back.

The truck suddenly rumbled violently as the Joker smashed through the gate of the dockyard, moving the truck out onto the busy streets. Joker laughed as he plowed into the back of a minivan causing it to pitch to the side then roll over. Pulling on the horn chain, Joker leaned out from the driver's side window as the truck's horn blared out.

"Crazy drivers!!! Get out of the way!!!"

Leaning back into the cab the Joker smiled.

"Road rage is fun..."

The passenger's side window suddenly exploded inward, Batman sliding through it and crashing into the Joker. Joker quickly pushed him back and slammed his elbow into Batman's side. Batman let off a grunt of pain, his broken ribs severely hurting. Joker quickly reacted, grabbing Batman's head and slamming it into the dashboard of the truck.

"How are you still alive?!? Looks like I'll just have to finish this the old fashioned way!!!"

Batman blocked another face plant, bringing his fist back and smashing Joker in the face. Joker and Batman brawled back and forth in the small space of the truck cab as it rumbled down through the street, crashing through a number of cars.

Harley swung around, trying for another kick at Lethal, but he ducked down under it, swinging his own kick around and knocking her other leg out. Lethal stood up, but Harley suddenly reached her legs up from the ground, wrapping her ankles around Lethal's neck. Rolling over, Harley spun her legs, spinning Lethal in the air before he slammed onto the top of the tanker again. Quickly jumping on him, Harley slammed her fist into his face. She went for another shot, but Lethal kicked his leg up, knocking her forward and off of him. Both stood up and faced each other, preparing to start fighting again.

"You fight pretty good…for a good guy."

Lethal just stood still. Harley grinned and jumped forward again.

Joker reached into his coveralls and tried to pull a pistol out, but Batman grabbed his arm, and then slammed his elbow into Joker's face. Joker suddenly slammed on the brakes, jamming himself against his seatbelt. Batman flew forward, crashing through the windshield and rolling out onto the hood of the truck before he was able to get his grip. Joker laughed, pushing the gas pedal down again.

"Should have worn that seatbelt, Bats!"

Lethal and Harley both tumbled onto the top of the tanker and slid towards the front as the truck suddenly slammed on its brakes. Both stood up quickly and Harley ran forward, leaping through the air, trying to kick Lethal. Lethal reacted quickly stepping to the side and grabbing Harley in mid-air. Holding her up, Lethal spun and threw her off the tanker. Harley screamed as she flew off the tanker before crash-landing in a dumpster. Harley slowly stood up in the dumpster, pulling trash off of her body.

"I'll get you for that one!!"

She shook her fist in the air, but failed to notice as the lid of the dumpster shook forward, falling down and nailing Harley in the head, knocking her out.

Joker pulled the revolver from his coveralls and fired at Batman as he tried to hold his grip tight onto the hood of the truck. Batman slid to the side, hanging off the side of the truck as bullets impacted on the hood near his hands. Joker dropped the empty revolver to the passenger's seat, and then laughed as he guided the truck over, riding it up onto the sidewalk. Plowing through a newsstand, the Joker pulled the truck closer to the buildings as they sped past. Batman released one of his hands, grabbing for his grapple gun on his belt. Joker yelled out from the cab of the truck.

"I'm going to squash you like a little itty-bitty bug!"

Batman finally reached the gun and lifted it up, firing the grapple out and pulling himself away from the truck just as it smashed into a wall, grinding the side and showering sparks out. Joker laughed as he pulled the truck back over onto the street, driving off. Batman dropped back down to the sidewalk, hitting a small button on his belt to call the batmobile to him and watched as Lethal slowly stood up on the top of the tanker, moving towards the truck that it was being pulled by.

The Gotham Reservoir was on the other side of the bay, so Joker quickly pulled the truck hard to the right, smashing a number of cars out of the way, turning onto Gotham Bridge. Joker quietly laughed to himself as he shifted the truck into high gear, roaring it forward through any car that didn't pull out of the way.

Lethal had to drop to his stomach, gripping on to the steel grate walkway over the tanker to keep from slipping off as it swung hard to the right, heading onto Gotham Bridge. Standing up as the tanker righted itself, Lethal ran up the tanker, leaping off and gripping onto the roof of the truck, swinging himself around and through the broken windshield of the truck.

The Joker had no time to react as a boot swung down, slamming into his face, followed by Lethal, who slid into the cab of the truck, grabbing Joker and slamming his face repeatedly into the steering wheel of the truck. With no one steering the truck, it carelessly swung left and right, crashing into and grinding on the cement barrier of the bridge. Pulling the Joker back, Lethal stared into his bleeding face.

"This is it, Joker!"

Reaching down and grabbing lever on the dashboard, Lethal pulled it hard. The tanker attached to the truck suddenly broke free, falling to the asphalt and sliding to a stop in ashower of sparks. The truck suddenly lurched forward now free from its heavy weight. Joker screamed as the tanker broke free.

"No!!!"

Gripping the steering wheel of the truck, Lethal spun it hard to the side. The Joker's eyes widened as the truck swerved hard, coming up off of its left wheels and flipping over, rolling to a stop on the bridge. The world was suddenly quiet, the bridge now abandoned of cars. The tanker was dozens of feet away from where the truck had rolled to a stop, a path of wreckage leading all the way to the accident. The truck lay on its side, its wheels slowly spinning to a stop.

The distant howl of sirens slowly started to fill the air, but a roar suddenly drowned them all out as the batmobile slid onto the bridge, cutting around the freed tanker and racing towards the truck. A number of police cars pulled onto the opposite end of the bridge, both police and Batman slowly drawing closer to the wreck that was in the center.

Laughter slowly started to come from the truck. A purple-gloved hand suddenly reached out from the shattered windshield and the Joker pulled himself out of the wreck. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth and a large gash was on his forehead, but the Joker started to laugh harder.

"Can't keep a good clown down."

Joker crawled on his hands and knees away from the wreck chuckling to himself, but a hand suddenly grabbed him, pulling him to his knees.

"Oh...crap..."

Batman slid the batmobile to a stop, jumping out of it. He started to move forward but stopped as he saw a number of Lethal's small black bombs all over the section of the bridge the wreck was on. Looking up he saw Lethal holding a kneeling Joker by the neck. The police cars all also slid to a stop on the opposite side, keeping their distance as the officers jumped out, all aiming their guns at the two men who stood next to the crashed truck. A police helicopter suddenly elevated up over the bridge, its spotlight shinning down on Lethal and the Joker. Commissioner Gordon's voice came out from the chopper's speaker.

"Attention Lethal! Give it up, son, you've got no way out of this!"

Joker smiled up at Lethal.

"Yeah, Lethal...let's both go and say high to the nice policemen over there...or how about the pointy headed fellow over there"

Joker nodded his head over towards Batman.

"Look around you, clown..."

Joker slowly looked around and saw a number of little hockey puck looking things all over the bridge. Lethal pulled the detonator from his pocket.

"No, Lethal!!! Don't do it!!!"

Lethal looked over at Batman.

"I told you he was mine."

Quickly reaching up, Lethal pulled the mask from his head, revealing the scarred face underneath. Looking back down at the Joker, Lethal held the detonator up.

"You killed my family, you freak. I've spent every minute since then thinking of this single moment. And now, you're going to die the same way my family did."

The Joker suddenly started to laugh.

"Well...this is a bummer..."

The Joker let off a long, cackling laugh as Lethal pressed the detonator.

The bombs across the bridge section ignited into one massive explosion. Batman ducked down behind the batmobile as the flames shot out and the bridge rocked hard. The police all ducked behind the cover of their cars as the bombs exploded, the shockwave from the blast cracking then shattering the glass of the police cars. The police helicopter spun backwards caught in the shockwave before catching lift again and leveling out. The severely damaged bridge section finally gave way from the rest of the bridge, flaming debris falling and crashing down into Gotham Bay.

Standing up, Batman looked. The bridge now had a good fifteen-foot gap in it, the explosion ripping the center of the bridge out. The police chopper dropped down to the bay, it's searchlight scanning the flaming debris that it could see for any signs of life.

Batman stared sullenly down through the collapsed section of the bridge, and then quickly moved to the batmobile, jumping in and driving off.

Alfred met Batman as he climbed out from the batmobile back at the batcave. Sliding his cowl back, Batman slowly started to pull his gear off, placing the gadgets and weapons on a table.

"Do you think he's still alive, Master Bruce?"

"I've thought the Joker has been dead before. I never know if we've seen the last of him."

Alfred stared momentarily.

"I meant Mr. Shaw, sir."

Bruce stopped, looking over at his old friend.

"I don't know if we've seen the last of him, either."

_In local news, a plot to poison Gotham's water supply by the Joker was foiled late last night on Gotham Bridge by a combined effort of the police and the Batman. When reached for comment about the situation, a police spokesman said 'The Harbor Patrol was searching for bodies, but none have yet been found, most likely having been washed out to sea in the strong currents.'_

_In a related note, 'Gotham Bridge will be shut down for repairs for at least a month' says a city official. Until further notice all commuters are suggested to take Wayne Tunnel or use public transportation. This is Blake Powers for GCN Channel 5. Goodnight._

* * *

And that's it, ladies and gentlemen. I've left it opn in case I decide to write another story about Lethal, but as for this story...it is complete. I hope you enjoyed and please, be a good reader and review. 


End file.
